


And Enter New Spheres

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: "I've never been off planet before," she marvelled.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	And Enter New Spheres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revanchxst (BadWolfGirl01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/gifts).



"I've never been off planet before," she marvelled, unable to draw her eyes away from the view screen that showed the stars. Anakin had already scampered off to explore the rest of the ship, and get himself into a hundred scrapes in the process knowing her boy, but she still felt frozen in place by the glory before her.

"You'll never have to go back to that planet again." Qui-Gon, who had been standing patiently at her elbow ever since she'd started staring, told her gently. "Or any planet, if you don't want to. Not that I'd recommend that, a life lived entirely on a spaceship is rarely the most ideal option."

She laughed, relieved to have the distraction. Finally dragged her eyes away from the awe-inspiring view, and smiled up at him instead. "I don't feel inclined to go that far, don't worry."

He smiled back at her, the delicate skin around his eyes crinkling. He really was the most handsome man she'd ever met. Not that she'd met many handsome men, Tatooine was hardly a place for that sort of thing, but… She thought it would've been true even if she'd been born on the most cosmopolitan planet in the galaxy.

"It's just…" She swallowed, finally allowed some of her uncertainty about this brand new life to seep through. "I'm not entirely sure what to do now. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be away from that place, but I have no idea what to do next. I'm just a former slave, with very few transferrable skills. What am I supposed to do out here?"

"You are definitely not "just" anything. You are smart, and resourceful, and brave. The universe will be lucky to have you." Qui-Gon corrected her, but there was a wry sympathy in his eyes that stopped her from taking any offence. "I can understand being terrified, though."

"You can?" She asked, eager to learn more about this man - this hero - who had come from the stars and swept her off her feet. "Anakin thinks that you're some kind of invincible being, far above the fleeting fears of us mortals."

"Anakin, though a charming child, is barely ten and endearingly prone to flights of fancy. I am a mortal, just like you." He kept smiling down at her, his eyes fond. "And, if possible, I was even more of a mortal forty years ago. When I was sent to stand in front of my master, the venerable Count Dooku, and make several decisions about my whole future in the blink of an eye." 

"Oh," she said softly, and nodded as he arched an eyebrow in inquiry. "Yes, that's exactly how I feel now. Like there are a thousand options stretching out before me, and I have to pick one of them right now or remain in limbo forever."

"I don't know what it's like to be taken from the only home you've known all your life and thrust into the stars," he said gently, still looking down at her in that wonderfully fond way. "But I do know what it's like to be terrified of the future, and confused by a thousand choices at once. If I can help in any way…"

"Yes," She said quickly, and beamed up into his face with a giddy sense of relief. "Yes, I'd like that a lot."

He stared down at her for another long moment, and she almost dared to hope that he would lift a hand to her face and caress her in the way she longed to be caressed… But no. In the end he only smiled again, and rested a gentle hand on her arm to guide her away. "The first step, I think, is some food. And we can draw up a more concrete plan from there."


End file.
